The Search for the New Random
"We had to say goodbye to Random Andrew, and it was so sad! The quest for a new Random begins! Musical guests The Debutante Hour were SO SO AWESOME. Plus an early appearance by a yet un-named 40 Year Old Goosey!" - ''Chris, from the YouTube description "The Search for the New Random" is the 33rd episode of The Chris Gethard Show. It aired on February 8, 2012 on MNN and online. Andrew Meyer made his final appearance on the show as a regular Random, although he would return in the next episode (along with Random Jean) to help choose his successor. Synopsis After weathering much online hatred, real-life violence, and tests of faith from Chris himself, Andrew must say goodbye to the show and move on with the lessons he'd learned throughout his 15-week tenure on the show. Andrew watches as his possible successors make their claims as to why they should become the new Random. The Debutante Hour provides music during the breaks. In the middle of the contest, the show celebrates Andrew's tenure and growth on the show with a retrospective video. At the end, Andrew delivers an emotional speech about his time as Random and the show in general Bits '''Who's Gonna Be The New Random?': A recurring bit in which the next 15-week-long random is chosen. During this second edition of the bit, eleven contestants signed up to try out for the coveted spot: * 'Random Brian: '''Apologized to Andrew for the "nut-shot" call-in he made during The Hero's Journey episode. He then showed the audience a picture of himself as a 16-year-old. * '''Random Michelle: '''Has a crush on Chris. Shannon asks who her second crush would be; Michelle says Shannon. * '''Random Vin: '''Wrote a sweet list of reasons why he's sweet and random. * '''Random Orlando: '''Brought his own "poorly-made printed-out signs." Sells himself as the potential gay Hispanic member of the panel. Reads "Chronicles of Death Foretold" in Spanish. * '''Random Sky: '''Reads a poem that he wrote, inspired by Phil Jackson. * '''Random Lauren: '''Binge watched TCGS a few weeks before appearing on the show. Wrote a list of reasons why she'd make a good random, including that people have called her "the black Tina Fey." Would become a finalist in the following episode. * '''Random Mike: '''Reads from a list of reasons why he should be the new Random. Brings up the Boy Scouts a lot. * '''Random Butch: '''Doesn't really care about becoming the new Random. No one knows his real name. The studio audience erupts in chants after he dances off stage. * '''Random Melissa: '''The eventual victor. A black and Japanese "byproduct of a cult long since passed" with four parents who was part of three families. Loves the show since she claims that she was "predestined" to be weird. Cusses out Butch for not caring about the show. * '''Random Noah: '''Was moving back to Maine to pursue a lobstering career. * '''Random Other Brian: '''The "Racism Saved My Life" Kid and the "Toughest Man In Tribeca". Building a vodka distillery in his garage if his paperwork checks out. Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Random Andrew * Shannon O'Neill Characters Callers Guests Studio audience Production Crew Music The LLC Debutante Hour * ''Parking * Miracle Birth Gallery Videos Quotes 'Bill Florio, screwing up the intro: '"Who's gonna be the new Randrew?" '''Chris (to Andrew): '''Every episode that people talk about where they're like, "Oh, that was the episode you gotta watch to learn this show," you're always sittin' there. The debate, Zero Laughs, Sibling Rivalry; all the ones where people were like, "That's when the show got good," you're always gonna see this guy sittin' in the background. And that's for a reason, because you brought a lot to the show. Notes There are many callbacks to Random Andrew's previous episodes. During the retrospective video, The LLC's song references ''Full House; ''Andrew read from a script of an episode of that show for his audition. Random Brian would go on to become the show's social media director. Random Orlando would become a regular member of the studio audience, as well as an occasional guest on the show and crew member. Other Random contestants who would become regular audience members were Lauren and Mike. References Where Can I Find This Episode?